


A Good Sport

by Summerspeck



Category: Road Rovers
Genre: Gen, RIP Mr. Furst, Stephen Furst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: A series of haikus dedicated to his voice actor, Mr. Stephen Furst, who recently passed away. RIP.





	A Good Sport

**Blue in Bond**

His Olivia,  
a loving master and friend,  
bound to his blue heart.

**Small**

Deemed a helpless mouse,  
he grew in cunning and strength,  
made the fat cat fall.

**Every Dog is a Road Rover**

Rejected at first,  
the Master's affirmation  
rang true; he is one.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Road Rovers. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Mr. Stephen Furst, who voiced Sport on Road Rovers, and whom passed away this year at the age of 63 due to complications from diabetes. I send prayers to his wife and family and for anyone else who knew him well. Take care, Mr. Furst and thanks for making college, the stars and the roads fun.


End file.
